


Blue Marble

by treefrogie84



Series: Coldest Hits That Weren't [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creation Myth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Just because something's important, doesn't mean it's not very small.





	Blue Marble

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is what happens when you've watched Men in Black far too many times, are given the prompt "Infinite Universes", and decide you can probably make it more interesting than "random object in the bunker."
> 
> Which, ya know, I did. But it's also not very good for Coldest Hits since including the other things would require a complete tonal shift.

_Try Again._

**I can’t.**

_Try again._

She blows out a breath and nods, closes her eyes. Reaching out, the marbles spring back into existence, blue and green and pink and every shade of every color. Hundreds, thousands of them, spilling over the infinite velvet.

_Good_.

Her concentration wavers, a few of the marbles wobble, lose their spin.

_**Steady**_.

A few of the marbles explode into smoke, the contents drifting over the others, some absorbed, some dusting over the top like sugar. He looks closer, smoothly picking one up to peer inside, watching the swirls of green and blue.

**Is it…**

_Very good._

She smiles, rapidly turning to a frown when more marbles lose their spin, drop from her awareness, disappear from the velvet. She tries to save them, upsetting more in the process, a cascade of falling and broken and...

**They’re all gone.**

_You destroyed them. You destroyed everything._

**No! I--**

He cups the remaining marble, holding it away from her. She tries to look again, twisting around him.

Already, some of the dust from other marbles has been absorbed, a chain reaction. The blues and greens are already muddying, pinks and reds streaking through. She reaches out, touches a single glittering speck, watches darkness rush to overtake the entire marble.

_YOU RUINED IT!_

**No, I--**

He banishes her from his side, hiding the last marble away where she can’t see it.

**Brother, I…**

_Sister, I..._

**_I’m sorry_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch the marble scene from Men in Black [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKnpPCQyUec). I have no idea if that will help make sense of this or not.


End file.
